Silent Overture
by Simply Kim
Summary: But what could I do? What could I possibly do? Matters of the heart are delicate, and I cannot claim yours just because of my selfish whim to own it...


**TITLE: **Silent Overture

**PART: **One of One

**GENRE: **Yaoi _(R-18 – You've been warned)_

**PAIRING: **Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu. Sanada Genichirou

**DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this story does.

**NOTES: ****Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_**is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. _  
_

* * *

**SILENT OVERTURE**

* * *

­

_You would probably never know the dizzying presence of this pulsating seed growing deep within me... or how irrational this overworked brain inside of me oftentimes is._

_You would probably never know how weak I could be when insecurities arise – that I can't always be what people want me to be._

_For all the pain you have caused me, and I you, I still commend to you my soul... this weary soul that somehow couldn't find a place to rest in, one that only needs your mockery for it to break into a million fragments, never to be glued back as one does a puzzle..._

_All I can do is close my eyes and try to hold back tears as you cry out his name over and over – a mantra of death that lacerates my bruised ego and mortally wounded heart._

_"__**Genichirou... Genichirou... Genichirou...**__"_

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Kunimitsu, are you going stay in there longer?" Atobe called out. "I need to use it, I have to supervise the manufacturing department of the company very early today!" He could still hear faint moaning sounds from their shared bathroom, and frankly, he was disturbed as to the frequency such sound was being made as of late. He had a sneaking suspicion why, but he, as always, pushed it at the back of his mind. _It doesn't matter_. He reasoned, aware of the fact that even so, his heart was constricting. _I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with me._ "Kunimitsu!"

As silent as ever, Tezuka stepped out, cheeks still high with colour as he struggled to wrap a towel around his hips, body still dripping with water. "I heard you the first time." He said gruffly, avoiding Atobe's eyes as effectively as he could, however, the other's gaze was too omnipresent to be ignored and their eyes ended up meeting.

"I told the servants to prepare breakfast." Atobe grinned at him with the usual narcissistic edge. "You have to go downstairs and eat or else they'd say you're an ass."

Tezuka regarded him carefully. "You shouldn't have. I'm meeting a friend for breakfast, remember?"

Atobe didn't seem to mind, for all his scolding moments before. "Right! Ore-sama forgot! Anyway, I'll be meeting the company vice president in about –" He glanced at his watch. " – In forty minutes, so I have to take a shower and look my best. I swear, that anal-retentive guy always does something to spite me about the way I look!" With that, he marched into the bathroom and slammed the door good-naturedly, as if nothing was wrong.

It was their daily routine after all.

**OxxxOxxxO**

_All I can hear from you as I watch you take your customary early morning shower, watch as your nimble fingers ghost down where the thatch of darkened hair part to reveal the shaft of flesh that is the source of your sexual passions. _

_All I can do is watch as you touch it, feel it, memorise it with care and obvious pleasure. Your hand moves, up and down, down and up, gripping and caressing until you feel the stirrings of what in a few moments turn out as pure, unadulterated glory._

_You never even close the shower door._

_"**Genichirou... Genichirou... Genichirou..."**_

**OxxxOxxxO **

Tezuka watched as Sanada, an old friend sipped his coffee. It had been customary for them to be together every afternoon. Atobe had been voicing out his unease over the whole thing, and for once, was afraid to leave him to his own devices. He was sure he was being suspicious, since both him and Sanada worked in his father's company.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sanada asked, raising a brow in supplication. Tezuka was grateful he was not taking a sip of his coffee himself or he would have had a mouthful splattered onto the other's business suit.

"What makes you say that?"

"You seem spaced out whenever we're together like this. Are you afraid of Keigo?" Sanada smirked, prompting a thread of irk to pass through the point of Tezuka's patience. "You feel he's been suffocating you or something?"

"A bit." He allowed, finally having the courage to take a drink of his hot beverage. "He's been on the lookout for quite some time."

"Lookout?" Sanada's features changed somewhat. The planes of his face flattened, and he seemed uneasy. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think he wants to know something important – whatever it is." He shrugged faintly and looked away, out the bay windows of the coffee shop. There was a fluttering of something resembling fear in his heart, and he tried to calm it, all to no avail.

Even as they said their usual parting words later, it was still there.

**OxxxOxxxO **

_But what could I do? _

_What could I possibly do? _

_I may be the epitome of strength most of the time, but that doesn't mean that I'm unfeeling. I know what's happening and yet powerless to stop it. Matters of the heart are delicate, and I have no right to claim yours just because of my selfish whim to own it._

**OxxxOxxxO **

"Ahh..." Tezuka's pale body arched in complete abandon as warm wetness ran down his sensitive skin. His insides felt molten; the need to relieve the endless roiling was getting stronger with each teasing touch.

With slow progression, Atobe's tongue traced a scalding pattern, travelling from the patch of sensitised skin behind a delicate ear down to the flat planes of his stomach, worshipping, it seemed, the broad expanse of his skin.

"You're responsive tonight." He breathed hotly, gruffly, before he lashed out, the tip of his tongue dipping into his navel. Tezuka couldn't help groaning in reply. Gratified, Atobe started to move once again, down to where his partner's shaft lay, quivering, in need of immediate attention. With a small chuckle of dominion, he tasted him, sucking at the tip of Tezuka's member lightly, and then opening his mouth wide, accommodating part by sensitive part until he could feel the section he was worrying before touch the back of his throat.

Tezuka was drowning. He had never tasted sex this delicious before. Atobe, after all, had never been agreeable in servicing someone else, even him. He wasn't one to enjoy doing this, but for some unknown reason, he was being free tonight – free and wanton for all his lack of inhibitions. "Ah... ahh... hah..." He moaned as Atobe swallowed, squeezing him so suddenly that his eyes opened wide, almost blinded by the overhead lights. "What –"

His hands gripped the edge of the bed. He didn't dare look down. He didn't want to see Atobe's movements and the pleasure they brought him. He didn't want to see how easily he responded to his ministrations. He didn't want to delude himself into believing such moments were handed over to him alone. _Keigo..._ He moaned inwardly. _Stop... Kei..._

No matter how hard he kept himself from responding, his body seemed as if it was moving on its own. He arched, he twisted, turned and moved, guided by Atobe's deft hands. He felt like he was being controlled especially when the hot wetness he was immersed in finally gave way and retreated, only to transfer its attention to his backside, flipping him over and lubricating his hole with saliva. It was unhygienic but it felt sacred. Burying his face into the bed's soft pillows, his screams were muffled. He did not know what was happening. All he knew was that, for a single moment, he felt loved. He felt as if everything hadn't been in vain – his silence, his understanding, his affections, and his love. And he surrendered to the blinding feel of slippery fingers being pushed inside his body...

One. Two. Three.

Moving. Moistening. Widening.

And then they were gone. For a moment, he felt empty, and his dazed mind was filled with nothing but protests, protests that were soon wiped away as the inevitable happened.

"Aaah!" He cried out, saliva trickling out of his mouth as he opened it wide, then bit into the pillow sheets as the first surge of pain invaded him. There was no question, no assurance, no nothing from the one who was taking him. It felt unreal, as if he was the only one feeling such strange sensations that seemed to grow even stranger as the initial act was repeated countless times. Each surge lessening the pain, each thrust sliding even more effortlessly than the one preceding it until friction vanished completely. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" He moaned, as each push hit home, the part of him that triggered a shower of stars behind his lids. "Kei...go...aaah... Kei..."

_I can't... _

And everything went white.

All Tezuka could hear was Atobe's voice calling out something he couldn't decipher as scorching fluid poured stickily and thickly into him.

He was panting heavily now, teeth letting go of the pillowcase as he tried taking in more air, facing to the side, one cheek comfortably lodged in the soft cotton embrace. He listened some more, listening to the scratching sounds Atobe made as he moved away from him, getting off the bed.

Listening to his bare feet as they padded heavily away.

Listening, with slight surprise, at the gentle closing of what he knew to be a frosted shower room door.

Listening as the unmistakeable sound of water sounded, each drop permeating his senses.

"**Genichirou... Genichirou... Genichirou..."**

_I can only watch – never participate – in such private moments with the only person you acknowledge as your lover. I can only try to keep myself from demanding more because I don't have the right to. You have made your choice even before we were together, and I will never take that choice away from you..._

"**Genichirou..."**

Tezuka Kunimitsu closed his eyes tiredly.

_All I can do is suffer silently and accept the fateful truth that you could never be mine_.

* * *

**ENDE**

* * *

**A/N:**_Geh. ; Ate my brain. XD feedbacks are greatly appreciated:)  
_


End file.
